


Blue Skies, Blue Eyes

by the_me09



Category: Mojo (1997)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Baby thinks about Johnny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorting out voices for these guys and stuff, so, sorry if it sucks! Oh, and a picture, one that inspired this little bit. Is it just me or is that how girls sit? Well, most girls.
> 
>  

He sat like a girl.

Baby couldn’t help thinking it as he watched John sit on the stairs. He always sat like some prissy girl. Some virginal little maid, that was how he sat. It was right annoying.

John crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee, supporting his head with his hand. He wasn’t wearing a shirt – his dad made sure John never wore a shirt, the old creep liked looking at him – and his pants were fitted. Sure, fitted pants were the style, with the little turn ups and everything, but there was something about the way John’s pants clung to his hips…

He tapped out a beat on the railing, and sang out in a mockery of one of John’s own songs. “John, they want you for sound check.”

John looked up at him, and he felt bad for thinking those things. He stopped his drumming. Poor kid was being manipulated and he was too trusting to notice, or maybe he did and just didn’t know what he was getting into. He’d know soon enough. It didn’t stop with dear old daddy.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, averting his eyes and standing.

When he walked past, Baby couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out and brushing along the smooth pale skin of John’s sides. He went still, realizing what he’d just done, like he was one of those old creeps the kid always had to deal with. John shivered and turned to him, eyes brightening the slightest, waiting for him to say something.

“You’re class John; don’t let them tell you different.” He gave a sort of half smile and turned away before John’s face lit up. He knows it will, people hardly ever actually compliment him, most of the boys call him a little cunt and make fun of him. If he saw the blush of pride on John’s face it might make him want to stay. Make him stay to listen and watch him perform, but they’d try to put him to work.

He wandered out of the club and down the street. For a long time he walked around aimlessly, thinking strange new thoughts. A statue caught his eye and he climbed up on it.

Baby lay down on the statue and thought about the blue sky or maybe he was thinking of John’s eyes.

It was all one in the same really.


End file.
